Cold Night
by Mieko15
Summary: On a cold night of Ikebukuro arises three couples stories are told through the night. This fanfic contains IzayaxNamie, ShizuoxVorona, and ShinraxCelty.


Cold Night

Shizuo had spent the night running around chasing the flea, Izaya. Though he wasn't tired on a normal bases, he became very weary by the chill weather that was arosing throughout the city. Even Izaya had grown more tired during their daily chase. When he got to his rotted apartment door deep in an ally he just jolted the key into the opening and yawned. Tom had gone to Shibuya for a convention for a few days and Shizuo was left to care for Vorona. Hense the fact that she was lying on the broken sofa as he entered the room that was cramped and dusty. The living room light was left on which made it easier to see during night hours. Her head only nudged upward to spot his presence entering the room.  
"Shizuo, what time is it?" she said tiredly.  
"About 1:30" he said taking his shades off.  
"ehhh?" she said eyes wide.  
"Why did you come home so late?!" she said rubbing her right eye.  
"That flea went on a chase today" is all he said as he left the room to change for sleep.  
When he returned to the living room Vorona had already dosed into a slumberess rest sighing.  
He smiled walking down the hallway to a closet near the bathroom. Opening the door and digging in the pile of mess to find a soft folded blanket in between towels and toilet paper. Walking over he unwovened it and covered her moveless body that shivered a bit from the cool draft in the vents. As her shivering slowed to a stir he smiled again leaning downward to her forbear feeling her forbear grow warm rather than cold. Wiping her blonde strands of bang aside he leaned in to kiss her bare skin.  
"Night Vorona" he said easing upward and heading toward his bedroom for a goodnight sleep.  
Though as he left the silient girl smiled with her eyes still shut.

Somewhere in the city near the hospital lived a near by apartment. Inside lived a succesful doctor and a transporter. He lay flat across the coach as the headless rider busied herself to make him tea. The doctor had caught a cold with the strange weather surrounding the city at this specific day. When the tea finally setteled, she placed it ontop a tray balancing it in her arms as she walked toward the pained I'll man. The irony was that he was the doctor.  
"Thank you Celty" he said as he gladly grabbed for the cup sipping every inch of the beverage. When all the liquid dissapeared he lay his face against the pillow moaning about the pain in his stomach. He only flinched and spased out once in a while when he felt his stomach rejecting his pleadings. Celty hated to see the man suffer, especially since she was the only one that was in condition to take care of him. She only yawned in sleep mode for staying up to 1:30 in the morning for him. She loved him very much as he appreciated her for all her services. She only wished that she could express her feelings without needing to hide her true self or needing to punch the fool whenever he became to perverted. Taking a themometer and perching in into his mouth lazily he tilted his head toward her as she txted her thoughts into the pager.  
"Your fever has gone down, though it still seems as if you stomach is uneasy. Maybe you shouldn't have engulfed all that tea in one serving". She seemed more worried then he was, he only rolled his eyes. "Im okay seriously Celty, just feel a bit uneven". He spoke through the themometer in his mouth trying to get off the couch but Celty stopped him.  
"No you need your rest". He hesitated but layed his head in the pillow beneath him. As she mentally sighed and turned around back to the kitchen she was suddently jerked by a hand. He grabbed her wrist and flung her into a hug. "Celty I love you alot". Her pager was left in the table and in her situation she couldn't respond. But Shinra knew that she was dying to say the same aswell. They hugged one another and lay in the dark, the cold nights air.

She was only 23 and she already felt so tired out and old. She had been up all night doing paper work that she had to keep up with. It was around 1: 30 when she finished. Her body layed against a matress of expensive rich material that didn't even belong to her. This was her bosses guest room that she now lived in for a return that she cooked and cleaned not to mention keep him company from the lonliness. That night it was frozen cold against the sheets and the window showing the city lights dimmed with the cold fog against the glass. She sat up walkin toward the window. As she drew her finger against the glass she sighed a warm breath that lingered in the air. Her finger traced the fog drawing and writing signs for her entertainment. As she smiled she felt a hand ontop her hand tracing the pictures. Gasping she saw the figures reflection in the glass staring at them both. He was over her shoulder in his sarcastic expressioned face. "Izaya!" she gasped stunned.  
"Did I scare you?" he said synically as she edge away from the cold hearted man. She walked lightly toward the bed and cover herself with the blanket.  
"I couldn't sleep" was all excaped her mouth.  
"Oh?" he said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Shut up" she said furrowing her eyebrows facing her body the opposite way of his direction.  
Smirking he walked toward her jumping on her matress. "Get off my bed" she said stammering.  
"You mean my bed. I own everything in this apartment". He said sinfully.  
"Damn you" she said cringing and cover her upper body with her blanket. He only stared at her leaning on the bed with his right elbow. At the moment a few minutes past and at the corner of his eye, he saw the girl flinch and see her lip quiver. Coming closer to her he smiled. "Your cold" he said simply. Her eyes emerged open and glare strait at him.  
"Dont come near me" she said sharply.  
Not obeying her order he offered his arms out to her which of cource was denied. When the first time failed he was bold enough to drastically try again. He inched his arm out and succesfully grabbed her sides into a embrasive hug. He felt her heart beat skip a bit when she felt his touch.  
"Izaya let go" she ordered.  
Snuggling closer she gasped in the akward feeling trying to break his grasp.  
"I won't let you go until your warm" he sighed through his teeth. Namie turned her head to see his face and could see his bangs covering the faint blush across his face. She smirked in her glory.  
Holding one of the hands around her waist she pulled it off turning toward him face to face. He was shocked at her actions and could finally see her fully. She wore a loose black longsleeve similar to what he wore indoors. She was quiet for a while until she looked upward.  
"Well only my backs warm" she said shyly blushing a bit. He smiled immedianlty and embraced her.  
They stayed silient during there hug.  
When he pulled apart her stared at his red face.  
"You know your lips seem a bit blue" he said smirking. As he leaned in toward her face she shoved his chest away.  
"Nope" she said playfully turning to rest as he slumped back dissapointed.  
As he was fainting to sleep, he closed his eyes softly. A whisper caused him to smile.  
"Dont be mad. If your that mad at me you can get me back tomorrow night".  
And they both slept in the warm.


End file.
